


South Park Oneshots

by grapedroplets (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, Other, Polygamy, Send me a peach, Songfic, each chapter will be different, for the record, oneshots, polyamorous, second chapter only tho, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grapedroplets
Summary: A collection of south park oneshots that I’ll add to from time to time, most of them are going to be rather short
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 12





	1. Send me a peach

**Author's Note:**

> I’m distracting myself from doing another chapter to my other much longer fic lmao because hey we can all use a break sometimes. this is really short and sweet and it’s basically just me having a big crush on stan and wantin to portray that :>  
> this chapter is based on the song Send me a peach

“ _ I never dreamed, _ ” Stan began singing, slim fingers skimming over the strings of his guitar that sat comfortably in his lap. “ _ That there’d come a day when I’d find myself far from your arms. _ ” The raven haired boy continued, eyes fluttering shut while thick eyelashes brushed against high cheeks. “ _ Now that I am, I can hardly stand not to be near your sweet Southern charms. _ ”

Emerald green eyes were studying Stan’s facial features, admiring his beautiful lips which parted to continue singing: “ _ Send me a peach from ole Georgia, _ ” The cackling fire twirled and roared in the thick air, illuminating each boy’s features. “ _ Down where the savannah flows, _ ” Bright embers whirled in the air, dancing their secret, eye-catching dance. The laughs of the warm fire, Stan’s singing and Kenny’s soft snoring were the only sounds the trio (since Kenny was practically asleep) could hear. “ _ If I could have one bite of Georgia, I would feel right here at home. _ ”

Eric shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His mind was currently at war with itself. Shaky hands held two thin, metal sticks over the cordial fire while two semi-melted marshmallows were perched on top. The blond of the quadruple was slumped against Eric, head resting against the larger boy’s shoulder. “ _ I miss the shady old lanes there, walking with you by my side, _ ” Stanley slowly tilted his head to the side, his soft fingers drumming the strings of his old guitar. A panicked feeling overcame Cartman as he felt a small wet patch begin to form on his sleeve. Eyes shot to the sleeping boy, just to see water pooling at the corner of his mouth, leaking just a little. Disgusting. If Eric didn’t care about the blond so much and his health, he would’ve shoved him off ridiculously quick. “ _ Just send me one peach from Georgia, just so I know you’ll be mine. _ ” 

Kenny shifted in an uncomfortable position, slowly sliding into the other’s lap. Cartman huffed quietly, repositioning himself and Kenny on the log they shared. The two metal sticks had been moved to one hand and instead, Cartman’s right arm snaked its way around Kenny and pulled him close. Kenny’s snoring had quieted but not halted completely. Kyle couldn’t help but grin at the duo, cocking a brow. Cartman simply shot the smiling redhead a glare, nostrils flaring.

“ _ I hope that you won’t forget me, before my road leads back to you, _ ” The noriette hummed, his lips curling into a soft smile. He opened his eyes, only for a moment, to see Kyle gently swaying left to right to his comforting voice. This only caused his smile to grow and his eyes shut again, focusing on playing his guitar the best he could. “ _ Though the Winter may bring the whole world to its knees, the spring shall return with its fruit. _ ” 

The sky watched over the four boys, an endless void with sprinkles of stars scattered across the deep blackness. Their faces were covered in a red and orange hue from the fire warming them, lightning up the whole area. Illuminating nearby trees, the rocky grey patch beneath them with green weeds curling out the ground in certain areas, and the thick logs they sat on. “ _ The wind here is ready for Winter, it seems to turn everything blue, _ ”

Stan paused, a soft sigh escaping past his lips as his eyes slowly opened halfway. “ _ So just send me, _ ” He looked up to meet two sets of eyes, the cosy and homely fire haloing Stan’s face and clothes, shimmering in his ocean blue eyes. Kyle and (even) Cartman were a little bewitched at the beauty of the noirette. The ruby embers swayed in the air like excited fireflies. The light reflected in Stan’s eyes, twinkling like the Northern star in sapphire orbs. The redhead and brunette began drowning in a feeling of awe at the sight. “ _ Send me one little peach, just a sweet sunny piece of you. _ ” 


	2. For the Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenman/Kyman poly, I’m not sure of the name. This is a SOT au oneshot and is inspired by the beginning to the song For the Record, but I had to change the lyrics for obvious reasons otherwise this wouldn’t of fit the fic lmao. Also, slight nsfw warning! There’s no actual smut, but it’s mainly Kenny and Eric being horny for their angry boyfriend

“For the record, this is self-destructive.” Pointy ears perked up as Kyle spoke, the usual irritated expression on his face. Shamrock eyes were staring down at the mess in front of them, a clusterfuck of branches and leaves lay in front of the trio, along with a broken sword. Sunlight stroked the sharp edges of the blade, dragging its fingertips along the shattered edges. Twisted twigs that were grown into a crown was perched upon springy scarlet curls, the crown screaming ‘superior’ and practically making Kyle stink of royalty. Brown and blue eyes withdrew from the broken sword and instead landed on Kyle’s unimpressed face. The wizard in training grunted in annoyance, folding his arms across his chest. “For the record, I’m aware of that.”

The redhead and brunette began a silent battle, their glares locked onto each other, ready to kill. The blond of the trio scratched at the small hairs on his neck, chewing at the corner of his mouth. His boyfriends were really going to bubble over at some point and try murder each other. Lustful and always eager to please his boyfriend, Kenny gracefully took a few steps behind Kyle while he was distracted with the brunette and gently grabbed hold of the elf’s wrists. Lifting his right wrist and extending their arms until they couldn’t go out further. Kenny raised Kyle’s left wrist too, though kept it close to his chest. Kyle stilled, unable to process what the lewd boy was up to. Was it some kind of distraction to stop Kyle from beating them both? Kenny hummed in the elf’s ear as Cartman watched in surprise, though intrigued. “For the record, I’ve been picturing his body draped over a sofa wearing nothing but his crown.” 

As Kenny spoke, he used his left hand to tug the expensive red and golden robe that hung around Kyle’s body, his gentle but firm tug caused the robe to droop down Kyle’s arm and reveal sun-kissed pale skin. Brown freckles were scattered over his shoulder and Kenny wanted to kiss every freckle, savour the soft skin against his waiting lips. Blood rushed to Kyle’s face, causing the tips of his ears and his cheeks to become a deep crimson. 

Sinful thoughts began to swarm Eric’s mind as he watched his two boyfriends of many months, and well, he’d definitely have something planned for the night. After Kenny’s comment, images flashed in Eric’s mind that would make his ancestors not very proud. The elf in nothing but his crown, his powerful gaze flickering between Eric and Kenny, the feeling of caressing his soft limbs and kissing him all over, worshipping the redhead and holding him. The thought of Kenny’s mischievous blue eyes dancing over Kyle’s skin, caressing his shoulders as Eric’s hands travelled up his thighs. The portrait of Kyle squirming and fidgeting under the touch of his two boyfriends was practically causing Eric’s brain to melt then and there.

However, Kyle wasn’t so willing. He would not let his two boyfriends weasel their way out of a punishment and angry rant by tempting him with their touch. He loved the blond and the brunette, but he was one hundred percent willing to kill them both. Stan’s sword lay on the ground in a dishevelled state, staring up at Kyle sadly. Stan would be so heartbroken once Kyle had to break the news his two stupid boyfriends destroyed something so precious. Kyle’s eyes narrowed and his nose scrunched up a little while his gaze snapped between the two smirking boys. ‘ _For the record... I’m screwed_ ,’ Kyle thought to himself, believing to fight a losing battle. His mind and expression telling two completely different stories. He knew he’d eventually succumb to the duo, he needed them as much as they needed him. Though, Kyle would perish before ever admitting something like that. ‘ _For the second, this can still go my way. For the record, I can keep my pride. All I have to do is keep us focused on the questions, each one of their responses will remind me how they lied, that’s the answer. That’s what I’ll do_.’

The last thing Kyle would do is swallow his pride and not scold the duo. You see, the boys had completely lied about what they were doing earlier that day. They knew they weren’t allowed to touch Stan’s personal stuff while the noirette was busy on a trip to another kingdom, yet they did anyway. Now they needed Kyle’s help with what to do. But they needed to convince Kyle not to be mad at them, and they knew two ways of doing such an impossible task: Sweet, loving, sex or doing romantic things in general. Such as making Kyle’s favourite dinner (well getting the chefs to make it.) Though, it appeared the two were choosing to go with the first option. However, Kyle wouldn’t give in so easily, the flame in his chest would never die out. He had always been stubborn and fiery, and nothing had changed, he would not give in easily. But this was a challenge Kenny and Cartman were excited to take on.


End file.
